


A classic Icarus fall

by myarmiscramping



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I have a thing for hurting Ladybug/Marinette, Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Maybe she dies, Maybe she doesnt, One Shot, Palais de Chaillot, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Self insert with the akuma, Short, Some greek mythology junkie gets akumatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myarmiscramping/pseuds/myarmiscramping
Summary: Wings that would carry her too close to the sun, and gift her a classic Icarus fall.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 7





	A classic Icarus fall

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of melting wax it's a magic yo-yo.

There was a certain issue with how his day was going. Perhaps it was the daily disagreement between him and his father that appeared earlier than expected, or watching a spear attach itself to his partner. 

There was a brief pause, or at least it felt like it, that surrounded every witness; there at the scene, or at home where it was safe. He felt himself scream her alias name but he didn’t move. Maybe it didn’t come to him that she was not screaming. His lady was not crying out, holding her chest impossibly closer, on her knees-or worse-the ground. Adrien Agreste watched his favorite girl slip from the grasp she had on her yo-yo, falling. 

Adrien’s right hand was no use. The fuzzy feeling was still moving in his nerves, announcing the cataclysm’s presents. His left was holding onto the staff, supporting his body weight as it dug its end into the akumanized victim. Not enough to break a chest, but enough pressure to have one squirming uncomfortably against the stone pillar of The _Palais de Chaillot_. It was only moments ago Chat Noir’s best friend was swinging back around the Eiffel Tower, ready to catch the glowing butterfly that would fly higher than someone on the ground could reach, with determination shown on every sculpted freckle.

The perfect plan was just shy of a second.

_“The akuma is in his spear, we know that by now,” Chat Noir loved hearing his lady’s voice in his ear, “But I don’t know how to use my lucky charm.”_

_It was a red and black plastic rose._

_“Finally LB,” He had joked when Ladybug called upon her charm. “I was waiting for the moment when you’d return my humble gestures.”_ _She rolled her eyes, and his heart fluttered._

_He always caught a smile._

_Ladybug’s heart was pounding, an uninvited clock flew into her mind, reminding her of the five minutes she had left. They were next to each other, arms so close they were almost touching, almost setting off the alarm called Adrien Agreste’s heart. Chat Noir noticed many things about his partner, including the slowly rising panic attacks she endured when the timer started._

_“M’lady,” She hummed in acknowledgment, “You need to breathe. It’s still plenty of time, and if you detransform it will only take just the same amount of energy to get back out on the field.”_

_“I-I know_ Chaton _, but-”_

_“No. Come on Bugaboo.” He vaulted the stones that were places between him and the akuma. Chat Noir knew she was going to follow. Ladybug always did._

_“Stop calling me Bugaboo!” She threw her yo-yo to the top of the grand statue of Paris. “When I say now, cataclysm his spear!” Ladybug yelled over the loud roar that came from her left, from the voice of the man who was just as victimized as the city; and certainly more. Adrien was ready, not only to call upon his specialty, but to watch his lady soar. Ladybug always took his breath away when she flew across the parisian sky. It truly looked like she had wings._

_Wings that would carry her too close to the sun, and gift her a classic Icarus fall._

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Tikki. She deals with too much bs.


End file.
